1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray film development device used for dental practice, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a dental practice, sometimes the teeth and roots of a patient are X-rayed and treatment is provided based on the developed X-ray film. At this time, the treatment or correction etc. is performed by informed consent, that is, by showing the developed film to the patient and explaining the state of the teeth and the future treatment plan.
Conventionally, after the roentgenography, the X-ray film is subjected to a developing procedure, a fixing procedure, and a rinsing procedure. Since the X-ray film cannot be viewed in the wet state, the X-ray film is dried, and then viewed while applying light from the back by a planar light source etc. As a method for drying the film, various methods such as applying hot air are known. However, significant time elapses until the drying period ends, and thus, time is taken until the developed film can be diagnosed, and hence, a quick explanation cannot be given to the patient.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an X-ray film development device, in which a film image can be viewed immediately after development.
According to the present invention, there is provided an X-ray film development device in which an exposed X-ray film is transported in a developing unit, a fixing unit, a rinsing unit, and a drying unit, in this order. The X-ray film development device comprises a light source and an optical sensor. The light source illuminates the X-ray film. The optical sensor receives the light passing through the X-ray film to read an image recorded on the X-ray film. The light source and the optical sensor are provided at a point after the developing unit.
When reproducing the image signal on a suitable display device, it is possible to view the film image on the screen immediately after development. The image of the film can be read in the fixing unit, the rinsing unit, and the drying unit, for example.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a film development device comprising a developing unit, a fixing unit, a rinsing unit, a light source, and an optical sensor. The developing unit develops an exposed X-ray film. The fixing unit fixes the X-ray film after the developing procedure. The rinsing unit rinses the X-ray film after the fixing procedure. The light source illuminates the X-ray film. The light source is provided in the rinsing unit. The optical sensor receives the light passing through the X-ray film to read an image recorded on the X-ray film. The optical sensor is provided in the rinsing unit.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, there is provided an X-ray film development device in which an exposed X-ray film is transported in a developing unit, a fixing unit, and a rinsing unit, in this order. The X-ray film development device comprises a light source and an optical sensor. The light source illuminates the X-ray film. The optical sensor receives the light that has passed through the X-ray film to read an image recorded on the X-ray film. The light source and the optical sensor are provided in the rinsing unit.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided an X-ray film development device comprising a light source that illuminates an X-ray film after development, and an optical sensor that receives the light passing through the X-ray film to read an image recorded on the X-ray film.